Cherry C0la
by Syk.Bubb1eGum
Summary: 'The low hum of the street lamps awakening as they passed each one crackled in Cherry's ear. These were the noises that normal people missed, but to Cherry, it was like gossipers from across the street. Whispering'. Now going by 'Cherry', mute Bella, who lives for video games and candy, has an exceptional gift. As she is hunted by Aro, druglord Edward develops an affection for her.
1. FULL SUMMARY

PLEASE NOTE: Before reading this story, if you are uncomfortable with reading about drugs, crime, sex and other similar subjects, I must warn you that this contains all of these. Read on at your own digression.

Full Summary: Cherry Cola used to go by another name- Bella Swan, but the red haired, game loving girl has not been Bella in quite some time. Now she is a mute, and is out of touch with her parents, Charlie and Renee. Instead, she lives in a world of technology, candy and video games, whilst her best friend, Jasper, constantly insists she is like the heroes he reads about in comic books.

Cherry is a technopath. She has the ability to manipulate any technology or electronic thing, to the extent of machine empathy, electronic currents across skin, innate knowledge of technology, techno-kinisis, and the ability to bring inanimate things to life. The extents and origins of her ability are unknown.

Edward Cullen is a very successful drug lord, who shares his business with his cousin, Emmett, his addicted younger sister, Alice, and Emmett's melancholy wife, Rosalie. Despite his drugs, sex and money lifestyle, he is bored and disappointed with what he has become. Even Alice, his only lingering link to childhood and simplicity, has now been taken from him by the drugs he himself supply's her with.

Cherry and Edward meet under stained circumstances, and are forced to confide in each other their secrets if they are to successfully avoid Aro and his gang. But can a girl with no real connections to reality and a man who hasn't the patience for daydreams ever get along?

What happens when Aro finds out about Bella's unique ability?

NO VAMPIRES!


	2. Chapter One: Game Freak

Hello, folks! This is my first fanfiction so please have patience. No Beta, either, so...

ENJOY!

Hearing the bell above the door jingle, she got up off of the wall and uncrossed her arms. After wiping a few stray wisps of snow off of her coat, she stepped forward. She raised her eyebrows at her friend, waiting in not so much anticipation, but for sarcasm's sake, she would act anxious. Grinning, he waved his purchase in front of her.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, excitedly. Breaking out a big gesture with her arms, she mouthed the words to '_Hallelujah_', making him laugh hysterically. "I had to wrestle a senior for it, but mother fucker, I_ got_ it."

She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly and lowering her arms to her side. Continuing her walk towards him, she peered down at the cover. It was protected by a vinyl cover, which was a good thing as the snow was picking up again.

"Issue twenty eight." Jasper said. "The first appearance of The Jackal."

His eyes gleamed excitedly, already indenting small crescent moon marks into the sides of the comic. Cherry nudged him, to which he snapped out of his gaze and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"You should like comics, Cherry." he commented as he steered her. They walked down the pavement as the skyline darkened into a swell of blue and lilac hues in front of them. Beneath them, the snow crunched under their heavy weather boots- an almost perpetual shoe hell in the little town of Forks.

The low hum of the street lamps awakening as they passed each one crackled in Cherry's ear. These were the noises than normal people missed, but to Cherry, it was like gossipers from across the street. Whispering. Telling tales that you can't help but want to know, even if they're bad for you. Even if the tales are not about you. It's all a part of the bigger picture, and how if feels to lie and to pretend to yourself that you're a part of it. It was like being connected to the universe, to the thumping at your feel, the pulse of the earth.

Except it wasn't.

NotConnectedNopeSuchAFreakBuzzBuzzWhoCaresWhatTheL ightsHaveToSayAboutPoliticsAnywaysGah-

She breathed out a soundless laugh and shook her head at Jasper, incredulous as to why he would recommend such a thing.

"I'm just saying," he said. "It's all about heroes."

She smiled down at her feet, but it did not reach her eyes.

"You are, you know." he paused. "A hero."

She stopped walking, and looked at him sadly. Shaking her head, she then looked passed him, over his shoulder, to where several televisions were placed one on top of the other in the window of a used electronics store.

"_No-_"

"_I'm-_"

"_Not-_"

Caught off guard, Jasper spun around and eyed the televisions in surprise, before facing Cherry again.

"Come on, Cherryade. You can do_ that_, and you're telling me you're not a hero?"

"_Most-_"

"_Heroes are-_"

"_Dead_."

"_Dead men tell no tales._"

"You don't have to die to do something good with your life, Cherry." he spoke softly. She furrowed her eyebrows. "To do something meaningful with the gift you've been given"

A familiar look passed across Jasper's face. It wasn't as strong as the first time Cherry had seen it, but it was there, if only the ghost of what it once was.

Jealousy.

"All you have to do is save one person. Just one. And it doesn't have to be in a technopathic way." he curled his index finger and brushed under her eye with it, wiping away a stray hair. His fingerless gloves did little to generate warmth into his fingertips. "Just be..._you_. You're already a hero." he smiled. "You saved me."

She rolled her eyes.

"_From a-_"

"_Snot nosed, good for nothing-_"

"_Dick-_"

"_Head._"

"_There's a difference._"

"_The size of-_"

"_THE GRAND CANYON!_"

"You saved me." Jasper repeated to her, emphasising each word. Her chest swelled as she inhaled deeply, remembering how they had met all those years ago.

_SoHighTreesAreSoHighTallAsDaddyShinyRedShoe-WhyIsT hatBoyCryingWh_

"And if that's not being a hero, then I must be reading the wrong comics."

"_Thank you._"

He lowered his head.

"You're welcome." he said, and then stepped forward. "Now let's get-" he paused when he looked back and saw that Cherry was fishing about her bag for something. What she pulled out confused him. "A light bulb."

Staring at him, wide eyed, she blinked, and then stared back at the object as if she was unsure why he was questioning it. She motioned for him to take it. His face scrunched up, but she was persistent. He grasped the cloudy, hollow glass in his hand, just as Cherry still had a hold of the bottom, and just then it started to glow. It went bright too quickly, and then slowly started to simmer. Along with it, came warmth. Smiling, she leg go, letting him have it. He cradled it between both of his palms.

"Thanks." he told her, slightly sheepish. Sticking her hands inside her coat pockets, she nodded and began to walk ahead. After a moment, Jasper followed.

_'__So close to where you came from.__  
__Plugged in I'm in your world now.__  
__So lost without a map.__  
__You drop me off on the highest mountain.___

_You know I'm dying out here.__  
__Lost hope and my will to live.__  
__In your bed my heart is hopeless.__  
__You're so cruel to treat me like this.___

_Got a needle and my mouth is stitched.__  
__I'm taking in everything that I can see.__  
__You don't know a thing about me.__  
__Not a god damn thing about me,__  
__Not a god damn thing!___

_Timing's everything. Gotta get that shit right.__  
__It might get tight.__  
__Breaking through that spotlight.__  
__Chick's a game freak hurting all them boy sheep.__  
__She's a wolf and I like it when she bites me'_

Cherry was hung upside down on the end of her bed, licking marshmallow off of her fingers as she watched the recording. It was her, four years ago, back when people still called her Bella and when she had brown hair instead of red. With a guitar in hand, she sat on a stool inside the darkness. Her eyes would close and her fingers would hover between cords, as if she were finding the strength inside her to do it at that very moment. No thought was premeditated, everything was sensitive and new. At thirteen, she was placed in the semi-finals of a local talent search, but failed to attend the last stage and was automatically disqualified for it.

Back then, she sang.

Back then, she was _good_.

She clicked the pause button on her remote when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Heavy, steel-booted footsteps. For a moment, she thought it was Phil, but then she heard Charlie's voice calling out to Renee, asking where the clean towels were.

"In the cupboard!" she replied. A door opened. A door shut.

More footsteps.

He walked right on past her bedroom.

Cherry's stomach drooped, and disappointment settled over her abdomen at the place where her shirt had ridden up, disappointment like a cold hand shyly touching her skin. Her back arched into the mattress as a spasm shot through her, but then it passed. She put the television on stand by and dropped the remote onto the floor, which made the charm bracelet on each wrists jingle- the only sound around. Sighing, her eyes closed and began to try and imagine the exact moment where the connection between her parents and herself got lost. _Was it the day she told her mother she hated her, a moody child swinging her legs on a high up chair outside the principle's office? Was it the day she finally stopped talking altogether, and her father threw a plate at the wall behind her when she refused to answer his question?_

_Was it the day that she waddled into the kitchen at thirteen and saw-_

The connection she had with her parents snuffed like a candle flame, so quietly and inconspicuous one normal night, that no one heard it squeal. In its place became a blurred something, disturbed by an interference she could not name, a silence that was so loud she could hardly stand it. Sometimes, she was dream about the darkness, and about the silence.

And she would wake up screaming.

She didn't realise that she had drifted to sleep, but when her eyes opened again it was eleven at night, and below her world war three was erupting. Feeling that familiar sense of dread, Cherry was quick to drag her quilt and pillow into her walk in wardrobe and shut the door behind her. Held in mid air were several light bulbs, bobbing slightly as they lit the small room, casting shadows on the several gaming consoles that were tucked into the shelves. She pulled out the XBOX 360 and the stack of games assigned to it. The television flickered, and came alive. The cord had be deemed unnecessary long ago and had been shaved down to a nub at the back of the box. Once her game began, to turned the volume up as loud as it could go.

GoAheadGoDrownThemOutDrownThemAllPutALidOnAllThatN oiseLittleGirlWaWaWaWa-

She juddered, pausing the game, and shook her head to empty those thoughts out into the jar she kept in the back of her mind, labelled 'Unhappy thoughts'. Her eyes widened into dark brown saucers, almost cartoonish. She chugged three sherbet sticks at once, took a swig of Cherry Cola, and reapplied her Coca-Cola lip smacker balm before unpausing the game.

LetsForgetTheWorldOutsideOurWardrobeWe'reTheMonste rsTheKiddiesDreamAbout.

watch?v=4voPK_p99uY Check out the amazing song featured in this chapter,'Game Freak' acoustic version by the awesome band 'Ghost Town. REVIEW YOU LOVELY MOTHER FUDGERS.


	3. Chapter Two: My Little Box

She writhed on the bed, her long chequered red and black shirt riding up enough that it showed her thighs and the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Throwing a jacket over her, he turned around and walked towards his desk at the other side of the room.

"Give me some more pixie dust, Edward." she pleaded, her voice muffled as she spoke into his bed sheets.

"You're high enough." he muttered in return. "Any more and you'll hit the ceiling."

"Baby, I'm far past the ceiling." she giggled wildly. "I'm right up there." she seemed concentrated as she pointed at a particular place. Edward turned, barely amused, and looked up also. "I'm on the milky way, bitch."

He sighed, sitting down in his chair before leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was only in his casual clothes today, but it already felt like it was business hours. He wore a backwards black cap with a hash tag in white on the front of it, his hoodie and some plain black jeans, a far cry from his formal attire.

"If mum saw you now," he began to say, shame evident in his voice. "She'd have my testicles hanging next to the welcome home sign back in Los Angeles."

Alice made a shushing sound and brought her finger down to her lips.

"Sleep." he ordered. She pouted.

"I want some more pixie dust."

"Well, you're not getting any fucking more. Al right?" his voice had risen with impatience, making Alice's face sadden. Edward exhaled through his nose and then spun his chair around. Opening his eyes, he stared at the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry." he told her. "It's just, they'll stop me from seeing you if they find out the kind of shit you're mixed up in over here."

"I'm eighteen next year, Edward." she reminded him. "I'm not their little baby any more."

"No," he spoke softly. "You're my baby sister."

She smiled at him.

"Does that mean I get discount?"

He laughed at that.

"You pay the same price as everyone else, love."

"Aw, phooey."

"Please get some sleep, Alice. We'll talk more about Christmas plans in the morning."

"I still want to stay here with you." she spoke as she yawned, smacking her lips together as she prepared to sink into slumber.

"I know you do, Ali. We'll talk in the morning."

"Night, big brother."

"Night."

He opened the door that led down into the basement, and shut it straight behind him after going down a step. He heard the murmurs of his guys from there, and smelt the sweet air of cannabis- amongst other things. He jogged the rest of the way.

"Hello, gents." he greeted. Emmett, who was in the middle of a line, looked his way.

"You get Alice down al right?"

Edward chuckled.

"Not without a fight first."

Emmett smirked.

"Well, that's Alice for you."

"How many ounces?" Mike called across to Emmett.

"For Cain? Six."

Pushing up his sleeves, Edward sat down on the black leather sofa next to Emmett and took out the tin from his back pocket. Once he opened it, he grinned at his cousin.

"Tell the White Rabbit I said Hi."

"Holy fuck..."

"I know."

Edward pushed the tin towards him.

"It's yours."

Emmett's eyes popped.

"Are you fucking for real?"

He shrugged.

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

Suddenly, Emmett had Edward in a choke hold and kissed him on his head, making Edward laugh uncontrollably and struggle to break free.

"Fuck, man." he laughed, brushing down his shirt. The men at work all looked up and chuckled, but never stopped what they were doing. The door to the basement opened.

"Edward?" Rosalie called down. "Aro's on the phone."

"I never knew he was back." Tyler murmured.

"Pay day." said Eric in a sing-sing voice.

"Good luck." Emmett muttered. Edward sighed and stood up. "Man's a fucking loony."

"He's a rich as fuck loony out of his head on pixie dust." Edward reminded him, to which Emmett laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hello?" said Edward, once he reached the phone. Rosalie rolled her eyes and disappeared silently.

As far as she knew, she didn't do drugs.

As far as Emmett knew, she was very wrong.

"Yeah, we can make that." he spoke to Aro. "The usual place?"

"Not this time." Aro hesitated over the phone. "It's been pointed out to me that persons are starting to get attracted to that area hoping to catch men such as ourselves. It's gotten quite the reputation."

"Well then, where do you propose?"

"Do you know that arcade on Beth Street?"

Edward frowned.

"Yes."

"Well, we know the owner. And he has a back room he'll let us use from now on, as long as he gets treated...generously."

"But of course." Edward tried to hide his annoyance. Aro had the whole thing orchestrated already. Control was slipping. Edward didn't like that. "Are you sure it's secure?"

"Positive, my boy. Tomorrow at two? Jane has a dance recital at three that she can't miss. She'll be there, too, but only in the arcade with her guard whilst we take to the back room. If it's not too much trouble, try not to trouble her with talk of our...unique medicines? She's hearing a lot from school and it's starting to cause questions."

"That's no problem, Mr Volturi." Edward assured him. "We'll see you, then."

"Excellent. Goodbye, Mr Cullen."

The loud pain of stress and confinement stretched across Edward's forehead, making his palm's clammy as he rubbed his face and tried to imagine that the walls were _not _closing in on him.

"I need a vacation." he muttered to himself.

He collapsed onto the sofa next to Emmett, and then turned to him.

"I need a drink."

The exclusive club, **Empty Places,** was the place that the men in suits and wearing Armani cologne went to play in the darkness. It wasn't exactly a whorehouse, or a strip joint, it wasn't exactly_ not_, either. And Edward Cullen had no shame in fucking a girl from behind inside a stall in the men's room. His hand's gripped the top, and the music spilling out from the club was heavy and stirring with the alcohol on his mind, making here near delirious.

It was all so delicious and _fucking_ dirty.

He brushed the girl's hear to on side, her face already foreign to him, and pulled as he began to pump faster, with his right hand still gripping the top of the stall. His fingers turned red as his grip tightened, whitening around the ring on his finger that said 'Fuck us all' on it. The glass wall between then and climax began to erode with each second that past. When the glass finally shattered, he fell back towards the door, panting. Shutting his eyes, he reached into his breast pocket and took out a joint, lit it, and kept it in his mouth as he zipped up his jeans and started on his belt. The girl was hunched but had taken a seat on the toilet, breathless. She still hadn't turned around.

"You didn't let me finish." she told him, her voice raspy. He tightened his belt and then took out the joint from his mouth.

"So?"

He watched as her back straightened up and she turned around. Now that things were not blurred with pleasure and the safeness only the company of a stranger could bring, he noticed the small enclosed space he was in, and intended to exit it as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean? '_So_'? This is a two way street, pal."

"Oh, come on, now." he sounded very diplomatic. "You're a bitch. You'll find another man's leg to hump in no time."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You cruel bastard." she murmured.

"Maybe so." he agreed. "But you're a dumb whore." he leaned forward, and blew smoke in her face."I guess we're both going to hell, then."

He turned his back on her and opened the door to the stall.

"I'll save you a seat." he called out.

"Like I'd want to see your ugly face again!" she snorted. Edward smirked, tilting his head back as he did a sarcastic happy dance as he exited the bathroom. He found Emmett and James and patted them both on the back.

"Back so soon?" James laughed. Edward winked, and passed Emmett his joint.

"So, what's on for tomorrow?"

"The Volturi lot." answered Edward. "Arcade on Beth Street. I know the place. Used to hang out there as a kid."

James looked surprised.

"Why that place?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Says he knows a guy that can loan us space for meetings from now on. The old spot was drawing too much bad static."

"Look-y here." Emmett nodded towards something behind Edward. He turned, and saw Victoria walking towards him.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, sugar. Want a line?"

She shook her head.

"Not this time, honey."

"Dance?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Only if we're horizontal."

Emmett choked on his drink. Edward laughed.

"Thanks, but-"

"Come on," she pouted. He felt Emmett's and James eyes bleeding into the back of his skull, mentally egging him on. "It's my last night as a single woman and you won't let me sew my oats?"

Edward looked torn. His body ached, and he was mentally exhausted, but his present company compelled both his pride and his ego to go ahead.

"Oh, al right then." he sighed, as if he were admitting defeat. He looked down at him pants, making both Emmett and James laugh. "The things I do for you, you little shit."

He let Victoria lead the way.

In the early morning, he got home. He closed the curtains in his room so that it was all black, and then fell back onto his bed without bothering to change. His body groaned from finally being able to stay still for more than a second, and he had a chance to smell the scent of sex and cocaine on his skin. Sometimes, he didn't notice it.

Sometimes, he thought that was just the way he smelled naturally.

Staring up at the darkness ahead, he felt his eyes beginning to close. But before they did, a pang of boredom and disappointment crept into his head. He noted how the house was so quiet when Alice wasn't there or was asleep.

_So quiet...what kind of accomplishment is that? _

watch?v=TDVEIOf1UxI Today's song is 'My Little Box' by Gabriel Mann. You might have heard of it from a little old film called 'Ghost Ship'. The song suits Edward's lifestyle to a tee, in my opinion :)

REVIEW YEW LOVELY MOTHER FUDGERS.


	4. Chapter Three: Not The American Average

**Thanks for the feedback so far, guys! KEEP IT COMING!**

"Are you...honey, are you eating a candy cane for breakfast?"

Cherry's eyes bugged out and she took the cane out from her mouth with a 'pop' sound. Renee blinked and then shook her head before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Unzipping her rucksack, she took out the small white board and marker, and began to write on it. Renee her the squeaking pen, and turned her attention to her daughter. She held up the board.

'What happened last night with dad?'

Renee nearly choked on her coffee. She sat down at the table and began flipping through a magazine.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she briefly looked back up at her daughter. "Do you?"

Gulping, Cherry attempted a smile and shrugged.

"Thought so."

MommyMommyWaWaWaWhyAreYouSoNeedyIsabella?

Cherry looked out in the hallway where she could see the staircase.

"He's already left for work." Renee answered the silent question. Making an 'O' shake with her mouth, Cherry then put the board back into her bag and zipped it up. She got up off of the chair and popped the candy cane back into her mouth.

"You'll rot your teeth." Renee commented absently as Cherry prepared to leave. Facing away from her mother, Cherry stuck out her tongue before heading out the door. Before she got in her Truck that was parked outside on the kerb, someone bumped into her.

"Watch it." they snapped.

It was moments like this when Cherry felt something bubbling inside of her, and her mouth opened to say something back as she watched them stalk away. The street light above her bent a little, but she unclenched her hands in time and exhaled to calm herself.

NormalNormalNormalTheyCallAllSuckIt

She got in her truck and picked up Jasper before heading towards the school.

She passed Jasper a candy cane as he got in.

"Thanks." he said, surprised. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

She smiled and breathed out a laugh.

Jasper started to tune the radio but it can out a jumbled mess. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, a little help?"

Rolling her eyes, she ghostly her fingers over the device before suddenly it started to play 'Erase and rewind' by Ashley Tisdale.

Jasper blinked.

"Forshizzle?"

She laughed soundlessly before repeating the gesture. This time, 'Not the American average' by Asking Alexandria came on. Jasper relaxed in his seat.

"More like it." he said. "I- Cherry, look out!"

The breaks on the truck screeched to a halt. Snow flew up in front on the bonnet and she stopped the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition. They both hurried out of their doors respectively and looked around the front to see a girl on the patch of ice. She was wearing a simple sleeveless shirt even though the weather was freezing, with some ripped jeans and bangles on her arms.

She had no shoes on.

She seemed to be clutching her right shoulder.

"Are you al right?" demanded Jasper as they hurried over to her. They knelt beside her.

"Don't come any closer!" the girl warned. Cheery carefully extended her hand out and picked the girl's hand off of her shoulder. She let her do this, revealing a nasty gash and colour dying her fingers.

"Oh god."

"It's fine," the girl gritted her teeth together. "Really."

"How did it happen?" Jasper wondered.

"Some guy," she hissed. "He wanted me to give him a blow job for some money and I was like 'yeah' because I really needed the money and then-" she laughed bitterly. "He started doing other stuff and that was too much for me but he wouldn't let me go so he shot me with his dad's fourty five."

"We need to get you to a hospital. Quick. Can you stand?"

"I...I don't know."

Cherry and Jasper each took a side of her, and they helped her up. They began walking towards the car.

"You don't have to-"

"What's your name, love?" Jasper cut her off. She hesitated.

"Jessica." she said after a silence. He opened the passenger door for her. "Jessica Stanley."

Cherry smacked Jasper's arm.

"I know." he said, before turning to Jessica. "You used to go to school with us. It's Jasper Whitlock and Che-well, Bella Swan."

BellaCherryBellaCherryCherryBellaLaLaLaLaLaLaL-

Jessica blinked and focused on them.

"Holy shit, you're right. _Oh my god_."

"What happened to you? You look-"

"Homeless? Well, that's because I am. Angela and I have been squatting in this abandoned nursery for the past few days, but, we tend not to go there in the day in case anyone sees and calls the cops."

Jasper lifted her up and put her in the passenger seat and Cherry went around the driver's side and got in next to her.

"Angela Webber?"

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah."

"This is so fucking unreal." he looked to Cherry. "I'll ride in the back."

She gave him a nod, and he shut the door. Cherry watched the mirror to see when Jasper was in, and then started the truck up. It took awhile and some persuasion, but it worked eventually and roared to life.

"How'd you do that?" Jessica enquired, looking down at Cherry's hand on the clutch. Cherry shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't say much, do you?"

She shook her head. Jessica sat back in her seat and exhaled.

"OK...well, thank you...any ways. You didn't have to do this."

Cherry smiled.

"I don't have any insurance or way to pay." admitted Jessica as she was seen to.

"That's fine." said Jasper, taking out a credit card. "I got it covered."

"No! I couldn't do that."

"Oops, already done." he grinned. A lady came and took it.

"You'll be just fine, Miss Stanley." the doctor smiled at her warmly. "Is there anyone we can call for you? Your parents?"

She looked down and shook her head.

"Miss Stanley, you're a minor." he pointed out.

"I-I know. I just...I don't live with my parents any more."

The doctor looked concerned.

"We'll take care of her." Jasper assured him. The doctor's eyes flickered to Jasper and Cherry.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Uh, course. One moment, Jess."

They followed him to another room where he shut the door behind them.

"She's homeless, isn't she?" he guessed.

"We think so." answered Jasper. "We-"

Someone's phone was ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the doctor sighed. "This is only used for emergencies, I assure you." he answered the phone. "Hello? Yes. That was your doing? For god's sake- tell him to keep it in his pocket next time. That's assuring. Just take care of your sister. Fine. Bye."

"We found her on the road." Jasper continued.

"I knew her parents," admitted the doctor. "They weren't the friendliest of people. I can guess what went on in that house, but I still can't let this go by without contacting an authority. We can't let her go back on the streets."

"What do you suppose we do, then? If she's not living with her parents obviously something bad has happened."

Frowning, the doctor opened the door again. They followed.

"Miss Stanley, we-"

But she was gone.

Jasper and Cherry looked at each other, concerned.

"Be sure to ask for Doctor Cullen if you see her again, kids." he smiled at them sadly before exiting.

"We could always ditch." Jasper suggested, as they drove to school. They were already four periods late, and it was nearly two in the afternoon. The radio came to live.

'_Sounds like a great idea, Mike_'.

Jasper laughed.

"Mike?"

Cherry squinted her eyes at him playfully, just as gun noises erupted from the radio.

"Ouch. So cruel."

She stuck out her tongue.

"So, the arcade it is, then?" he raised his eyebrows.

_'Elementary_'.

There was a silence.

_'I hope-'_

_'That she's'_

_'OK'._

"Me, too." Jasper murmured. "Me, too."

watch?v=l7Fi8-7HRhc Not the American Average by Asking Alexandria. Awesome man!

REVIEW! :)

PS. I am sorry if I get any American stuff wrong, I'm a Brit you see!


	5. Chapter Four: Scream

For a moment, he leaned his head back on the brick wall and watched as the day broke in front of him. The sunlight spilled across the once black roads like messy yolk, and the ice glistened at his feet. Everything was so still at this time in the morning, but in twenty minutes time when nine to five's would come out, the world around him would shift into that noisy, cluttered messy that he was used to.

He mourned the days when he enjoyed that mess.

An itch worked its way up his skin, and he found himself shaking slightly. He began to regret rejecting Victoria's offer to loan him some last night, but he didn't want to chance going back now in there now in case she took it as something serious between them, which it wasn't. Exhaling, he put out the cigarette on the floor, squashing it with his shoe before heading towards the direction of town.

"Watch it." Edward gritted his teeth together as he stalked past a girl he had bumped into, a sign of the messy world awakening. He resented everything she signified. The girl just stood there soundlessly and didn't say a thing. "Idiot." he muttered under his breath. He took his hands out of his pockets and carried on walking.

"What happened?" Edward asked James as they got into the house, motioning to his black eye. James chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. Walking over to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water.

"Some bitch wasn't willing to put out so she fucked me up. Got a nice pretty bullet in her, though."

Edward choked on his water.

"The fuck, man? You don't just go around-"

"In the shoulder, dip shit." James rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine."

Edward slapped the back of his head and got up.

"Fucking idiot." he muttered.

"What were you doing across town any ways?" asked James. "I thought you came back here last night."

"I did." he answered. "I went for a run. Don't change the subject."

"You looking forward to the meeting with Aro today?" James changed the subject. Edward chuckled dryly, and decided to take the bait.

"Am I ever." he replied, before groaning. "Man, I hate hangovers."

"Run didn't cure it?"

He shook his head.

"At least you got two pieces in one night, though." James grinned. Edward sighed.

"I don't know, man. I'm starting to get bored out there."

"You're not turning gay, are you? Oh my god. Are you coming onto me?"

Edward laughed hard and flipped James the bird.

"I'm way out of your league." said Edward.

"Hell no." James chuckled.

"Knock, knock."

Emmett walked into the apartment. Edward pointed at him.

"Him you can have."

He looked confused.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"He's talking about our secret love affair, Emmett." said James. "Cats out of the bag."

Emmett blinked, stunned, before a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Oh, well. Sorry Edward. But we've been fucking for awhile now. Remember when your desk was damp for no reason?"

His cousin's face scrunched up in disgust, and they all laughed.

"Enough with the gay bullshit," said Emmett, lifting a bag up. "Lets give the kids some candy."

"Do you really think Alice needs this right now?" Edward frowned. Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Are you willing to deal with the bratty teen she becomes when she _doesn't_ get her fix?"

"You talking about me?"

Alice hopped down the last stairs.

"Talking about you, love, not to you." said James. Alice gave him the finger and the squealed, running up to hug Emmett.

"Thank you! Oh, you're so thoughtful." she gushed, taking the bag from him. "How's Rose?"

"After last night? Very sore."

Edward grimaced.

"Gross, man. Hey," he clicked his fingers. "How'd that do you last night?"

Emmett smirked.

"The white rabbit says 'Hello'."

Edward winked.

"Good on you." he pulled out his phone. "Hold on."

Walking into the next room, he waited for the person to answer on the other end of the phone, embarrassed by how nervous he was.

"Hello?"

"It's me. You got a girl in this morning? Gun wound to the shoulder?"

"Yes. That was your doing? For god's sake-"

"More like James, dad." said Edward, annoyed.

"Tell him to keep it in his pocket next time."

"I will. Look, I just called to make sure the girl's OK. It's fifty shades of fucked up what he did. I don't hurt women."

"That's assuring."

"Damn it, dad." he growled. "I-"

"Just take care of your sister."

"I_ am_."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Bye."

He hung up.

Edward put the phone away and sighed, tilting his head up whilst rubbing his neck.

He'd never get daddy's approval over the life that he chose.

Clearing his throat, he put on his poker face and walked back into the living room.

"What was that about?" asked James.

"No," he shook his head. "Bad business." he looked to Emmett. "Get ready. We're heading out soon."

Emmett groaned.

"I have this part of the job. That creep gives me the heebies, man."

Pouring himself a shot, he downed it and smacked his lips.

"Alice?"

She turned to him.

"Yes, big brother?"

"You're coming with us."

"Dude, what the fu-"

He cut Emmett off.

"His daughter, Jane, is coming too. Aro will be more lenient if he sees he has a playmate for his daughter."

Alice pouted.

"I'm not a playmate, and I'm seventeen. She's like, what? _Four_?" she scoffed.

"She's thirteen, and you'll do as you're told if you want us to keep affording your _candy _there."

"Fine." she huffed. "I'll go get dressed. Where is it, any ways?"

"Arcade."

She groaned dramatically and stomped her feet as she retreated up the staircase.

"Told you." said Emmett. "Just wait until she's got a line in her. She'll be golden."

"_Shit-_" Edward muttered. He took the banister in his hand. "None before! Wait until we get home."

He could hear her groan again before slamming her bedroom door.

"Are you OK, boss?" asked James. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine." he sighed. "It's just stress."

"You need a holiday."

"Don't I know it."

Locking himself in the bathroom, he exhaled in relief as the needle pierced his skin. The stress melted away, peeled from his shoulders and lifted him off of the ground. Before, it was like he wanted to scream at everyone and make them notice him. He was made of steel to the world outside, but sometimes he envied those that didn't have such expectations laid upon them. However, as the syringe emptied out its neon blue contents into his blood stream, it did the screaming for him.

And now he was spent.

He stuck a cotton bud onto the spot with some tape and pulled down his sleeve. Staring longingly into the mirror, he sniffed and noticed his sunken eye sockets and dulled back eyes.

"Fuck." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Get a grip of yourself, Cullen. You can do this. You can-"

"We're ready." called Emmett.

"Coming."

watch?v=7GiyhVHIiWo Scream by Chris Cornell. Can you hear Edward's cry for help? He's not as solid as he appears to be...

REVIEW YOU LOVELY FOLKS.


	6. Chapter Five: So Cold

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one  
Hollow heroes separate as they run  
You're so cold, keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while strong men die_

"We're early."

Edward and Emmett were leaning on the wall outside of the arcade smoking their cigarettes as Alice went in ahead of them with some change in her pockets and a bored expression on her face.

"Yup." said Emmett, who then turned to Edward. "Or he's late."

"Nah, not his style. Got the key?"

Emmett patted his pocket.

"Good."

"So, what's this game?" inquired Alice. The two boys turned around and looked at her funnily.

"You're joking, right?" said the blonde one.

"Cookie Head?" said the ginger. Alice raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Good god. Have you been living under a rock? Come here."

They made room between them.

"We'll show you."

"OK." she laughed nervously, before gripping the joy pad. One of them went right near Alice's ear.

"I like the way you grip that." he breathed. Alice sucked in a breath and gave him a smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She cleared her throat.

"Let's get on with the game, shall we?"

"The air of the game is to eat as many cookies as you can- hence the cookie jar head. But you're being chased by this demonic granny that can transform into the different boss monsters that you have to defeat. The more cookies you have after you die, the more tokens you get."

"Sounds simple enough."

The boys laughed to each other.

"Women."

Alice frowned.

"What?"

"Cookie Head isn't 'simple'." the blonde insisted.

"It's a pretty tough game." the ginger finished.

"Well, I'm a pretty tough cookie."

The blonde's lips curved into a smirk.

"Nice pun."

"Thanks."

She put the quarters in and the game started up.

"Good luck."

"Eep!" she squeaked as one of them- she didn't know which one- squeezed her ass.

"I'm not high enough for this shit." she growled, disgusted, and pushed them both away.

"Whoa, what's the problem."

"The problem is you groping me, you piece of shit."

"Hey," the blonde pointed at her. "Watch your fucking mouth. You got that?"

The game started to malfunction and fizzle, but the three of the were preoccupied.

"Hey, Brad, I don't think this girl fully appreciates our help?"

"No, Corey." he murmured. "I don't think she does."

Brad tucked a piece of her hair before her ear, making her flinch.

"Don't touch me."

She went to back away but they pushed on her back so that she hit the console, hard, and groaned.

"Play."

"It's-It's not w-working."

"I said _play,_ bitch." Brad muttered, guiding her hand down to his pants. She shook as she felt cornered. "I _really_ liked the way you held that joy-pad."

He used her fingers to unzip his jeans and then pushed her fingers between the slit in his boxers. He writhed and moaned, making Corey laugh.

"Yeah, that's right bitch." Corey murmured.

"You fucking jerk offs." Alice muttered, trying to pull away. Brad used his free hand to grab a fistful of her hair as he forced her hand to work up and down his erect penis.

"Mm, that's it you washed up whore."

Alice had tears in her eyes by now. She gasped as he made her close her hand around it.

"Harder." he snapped. "Don't pretend you don't do this every single fucking day of your pathetic life, _Cullen_."

"H-how do you know my name?" she whimpered.

"_Baby_." he cooed. "Yeah, fuck..." he went faster, and faster.

"I'm next." said Corey. Alice's stomach drooped. She blinked and looked around for help. She opened her mouth to call out for her brother and cousin, but seeing this Corey put his mouth to hers.

And then a high pitched ringing coming from the machine caused the three to pull back and separate, and suddenly sparks flew in their faces.

"What the-"

Someone tapped Brad's shoulder. Upon turning around he was met with a fist.

"What the fuck, man?" Brad cried out, clutching his now bleeding nose.

The red head looked furious, but her eyes softened when she saw Alice there. She took her hand and pulled her behind her. Alice did not complain. Corey stepped towards them.

"You'll pay for that."

"Lay a finger on her." Jasper said from behind him. "I _dare_ you."

Corey snorted.

"What's a scrawny little piece of shit like you gonna do."

"Oh, not me." he raised his eyebrows. "Her."

Cherry grabbed Corey's wrist, and suddenly spits of electricity radiated from her skin, making him yell and capture the attention of the arcade.

"Go!" Jasper exclaimed. Cherry nodded and took Alice with her as they ran out the doors.

"Wait!" said Alice, stopping Cherry. She turned and saw that Edward and Emmett were looking at her worriedly. "These are my family." she explained.

"Alice, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Two boys." she said. "In there. They knew I was a Cullen they- they made me-" she gulped. "Jerk him off in public. I-I couldn't do anything but she-" she gestured to Cherry. "She punched one and did something to the other. I don't know."

Edward's eyes darkened. Both he and Emmett got off of the wall.

"Wait here."

"Edward, no!"

"The fuck, Alice? And let them get away with what they just did? Fuck you. I'm going to kill the fuckers."

"My Uncle wouldn't be too happy with that." said Brad, coming out with Corey. "You know. Aro. Your client."

Alice's eyes widened. Edward stepped forward.

"You fucker."

His hand twitched for his gun, but they were quicker.

"Now," he tilted his head. "You can let little sis here finish what she started on my cock- and have her new friend here help my boy Corey- _or_ I can blow ya'll away right where you stand."

Corey chuckled.

"Your choice, mate."

"You're not touching her." Edward growled.

"Damn right." said Emmett. Brad sighed, and then looked down at his weapon.

"You like my handgun?" he said. "You're going to be good friends. A present off of my Uncle for my twenty first birthday. Metal Storm limited. Electronically fired twelve round. One of a kind."

Cherry's ears perked up.

Electronically fired, you say?

_Strokes chin like an evil genius._

She stepped in front of the gun, in from of Edward. Edward's eyes widened, taken aback.

"Are you insane?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Brad demanded, shoving the gun in her face.

"Don't!" Alice cried out. Click. Click. _Nothing_.

Brad turns it and looks down the barrel.

"What the hell?"

Click. Boom.

"Arg!"

It shot him in the ear.

"Run!" yelled Emmett. Alice ran ahead, and Edward grabs Cherry by the hand and takes her with them. Corey kept firing but nothing came out.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett yelled back at Edward.

"I don't know, but it must be our lucky fucking day."

"Hey," Emmett laughed. "Guess we're not getting that deal with Aro."

Edward laughed, too.

"Guess not."

"Guys," Alice announced. "I think it had something to do with this girl."

"What? You don't know her name?"

They stopped at the car and hurried to get in. Alice and Cherry got in the back with Edward in the driver's side and Emmett in the passenger seat. Edward looked back as Alice shook her head. He looked to the red head.

"What's your name, red?"

She gulped, and then took out the whiteboard from her rucksack.

"What the..."

'CHERRY'.

Alice frowned.

"Don't you talk?"

She shook her head.

"Are you deaf?"

She shook her head again.

"Is that your real name?"

"Not twenty questions, Alice."

'NO, IT'S A NICKNAME.'.

"Well, did that have something to do with you, Cherry?" Alice asked. "I saw what you did to Corey's arm."

Cherry looked at them all, worried, but wouldn't say anything.

"Shit." Edward muttered, before turning to face the front. He started the engine. "We'll talk more at the house. For now, let's just get the hell out of here."

He spun it out of their parking space and it bolted up the street.

"Are you sure it can make it?" Emmett looked doubtful as he looked at the gas meter. Edward looked, too, and his lips went into a straight line. His eyes flickered to behind there where a car skidded and came at them.

"I'm gonna try."

Cherry touched Alice's arm, and Alice looked at her.

"Guys, I think Cherry wants something."

"Now is not the time to be pleasant to your new friend, Ali."

"No, I think she wants to help."

He laughed dryly.

"Does she know how to fill up a car out of thin air?"

Cherry patted Alice on the shoulder and nodded furiously. Alice turned to face the front.

"Yes." she said bluntly, making the men in the front frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, but she can do stuff. Just see what she can do."

Cherry unbuckled her belt and leaned forward so she was between Emmett and Edward.

"What-" Edward looked between her and the road. "What is she doing?"

She concentrated on the dashboard and shut her eyes.

Everyone heard a crackling sound come from no where, and suddenly the car roared to life and went twice as fast.

"Holy shit!" Emmett laughed, holding onto the handle of his door.

"How's that possible?" questioned Edward. "It still says it's nearly empty."

Cherry pulled back and looked around sheepishly. She caught Alice grinning at her.

"You're special." she pointed out like an excited child. Cherry shrugged.

"OK." Edward exhaled. "Just roll with it. Let's see what this puppy can do."

He shifted gears, and then they were off.

"I've never rode like that before." gushed Emmett as they got out of the car. "You, Cherry, are my new hero."

"Yeah, but the question is _how_ did she do it?"

Rosalie appeared at the door.

"You're back early."

"We'll talk inside." Alice insisted as they approached the house.

Rosalie frowned, scanning everyone to see if they were hurt.

"What's going on? Who's she?"

"This is Cherry and she just saved all of our lives." announced Alice. Rosalie raised an amused eyebrow. Edward scoffed.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." he said, shutting the door to the house behind them.

Alice spun around.

"Well, how _would_ you put it, big brother?"

Edward furrowed his brows and stared at the girl who was standing awkwardly.

"I don't know." he admitted. "How did you do that stuff? Are you some kind of magician or something?"

Everyone laughed.

"What?" demanded Edward. "It's a serious question."

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked again.

The group looked between each other as they began to explain.

"You'll be OK." Alice assured Cherry as they sat in Edward's room.

'MY FRIEND WAS IN THE ARCADE IS HE OK?'

"Emmett and James went back, they say he was pushed but that's all. He's worried about you, actually."

Cherry nodded.

Alice looked at Edward as he walked in.

"We're going to protect her, right? In case they come after her?"

His face scrunched up.

"The girl had a full on, mental conversation with my car." he said, in disbelief. He gestured with his hands, looking suddenly exasperated. "My car, Alice. Come on."

Alice blinked at her older brother, her eyes wide and unchanged. Cherry shifted uncomfortably from beside her.

"So?" Alice retorted. "You'll hang out with us whores snorting pixie dust but you won't give the girl who just saved your ass the benefit of a doubt?"

Edward hesitated, and stared at his younger sister with slight annoyance.

"Don't call yourself that." he spoke softly, before his eyes went to the red head sitting quietly on his bed. The Calvin Klein scent of his sheets was rubbing off on her, just as her bubblegum scent was overwhelming his nostrils. It wasn't a bad thing, but it perfectly executed just how different their worlds were. Cherry would not look him in the eye, and simply played with the bottle hanging around her neck from a piece of kitchen draw string. It was made of transparent glass that was plugged by a cork in the top. The liquid filling three quarters of it was a rose wine colour. Edward's head cocked to the side in mild curiosity.

"What's that?" he wondered, his voice quiet. The edges of his words were smudged by the three shots of Jack Daniels he had downed before entering the room. If they had noticed, they didn't comment on it. Cherry wet her lips and wrapped her hand around the bottle, giving it a squeeze before pushing it underneath her shirt.

"I don't think she talks at all. Like, ever." Alice frowned.

"I'm beginning to think the same." said Edward. "Strange."

It was then that Alice noticed Cherry clutching her right hand to her chest. She gently unwound Cherry's fist with her hands.

"You're hurt." Alice realised. "What you did to Corey...it hurt you, too."

Cherry furrowed her brows, almost looking guilty. She shrugged.

A thick slice of boiled skin was indented into her palm, with blood bubbles popping on the surface and a dried apricot colour smeared around the cracks in her hand. Edward moved to get a box out from the top drawer in his wardrobe.

"Here." he muttered, and Alice moved along so he could be seated beside Cherry. She watched his hands curiously as they opened the box to reveal a first aid kit. "Hand." he said, in a dry tone of voice, before adding in a more softer way, "Please."

Slowly, Cherry brought her hand forward, flinching slightly as his cold fingertips touched her own.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

He saw her smile at him encouragingly, which made him smile, too.

Maybe she wasn't so alien, after all.

watch?v=maprNsfMS3s So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

FINALLY AN INTERACTION. Hope you enjoyed! XD.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
